


Kinemortophobia

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has a mild breakdown because he was pressured by the majority of the team to watch a zombie movie and Kuroo does what he can to help Kenma and keep his fears hidden from the team as they leave the monthly team movie night only 10 minutes into the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinemortophobia

Kenma had just gotten to Kuroo’s house for the movie night the team had decided to hold. Kenma hadn’t wanted to go but everyone insisted that he attend. Kenma figured it would be okay and that the movie would be good enough. What he hadn’t expected was to walk into Kuroo’s living room and see Yamamoto, Kuroo, and Lev arguing over what movie to watch.

He wasn’t very surprised that it was happening, but what did surprise him was the movie choices. Lev was insisting on some old ghibli movie he remembered from his childhood. Kuroo said he thought a comedy would be best but Yamamoto was insisting upon a Zombie movie. 

Kenma froze at the thought of trying to sit through a zombie movie. He knew he couldn’t do it. 

There were very few things he was afraid of, but the thing he was afraid of the most were zombies. He felt his breath pick up at the thought of his inevitable reaction to the movie in front of the team. He couldn’t sit through it without crying and shaking and there was no way he was going to let that happen in front of them.

Kenma turned around, hoping none of them would notice him, but Lev called out to him. “Kenma-san! What movie would you want to watch?” The attention of all three boys was on him now. He took a deep breath and turned around. He shrugged and feigned disinterest, but he knew Kuroo saw through him. Kuroo knew all of his fears and this wasn’t any different. 

“I think a comedy would be the most entertaining. Don’t you agree Kenma?” Kuroo gave him a knowing look. “It would be the easiest to sit through, so yeah probably.” Kenma shrugged when he said this and walked to the couch. He could tell he was stiff but was much too nervous to dispel the tension from his shoulders. 

Soon enough more members of the team showed up. Most of them showed interest in the zombie movie and only Yaku and Inuoka wanted to watch the comedy, while Shibayama wanted to watch the ghibli movie. By majority rule they found themselves sitting in the dark waiting for Zombieland to start. 

There were several cups of soda on the table and a few bowls of popcorn distributed among the members, however Kenma wasn’t paying any mind to any of that. He was sitting on the corner of the couch pressed in between the arm of it and Kuroo. His hand was grasping the sleeve of Kuroo’s black hoodie and shaking lightly. 

The movie was only a few minutes in but Kenma was already freaking out since the first appearance of a zombie was currently occurring. He had his closed tight so he couldn’t see it but he could still hear it, that was enough to trigger his fear. He sat like that for several minutes, getting more worked up as time passed, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He yelped and jumped. He snapped his eyes open and saw Kuroo looking at him with concern laced in his expression. Kenma was shaking and his breathing was growing ragged. He could hardly think and could feel the hot buildup of tears threatening to leak from his eyes. He gripped Kuroo’s hoodie and opened his mouth to speak but was unable to get anything but a soft whimper out. All he could do was gape at Kuroo so he snapped his mouth shut and turned his face away.

Kuroo turned to the rest of the team and cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention. A few of the members turned to him but most were only giving him half of their attention with their eyes turned to the tv screen. “Kenma feels sick so I’m taking him home and staying with him for a while since neither of his parents are there.” He got a few mumbled okay’s and nod’s from the team. “Yaku, you’re in charge of the team while I’m gone.” Yaku looked over to Kuroo and nodded his consent and turned his attention back to the screen.

Kuroo turned back to Kenma and pulled him up off the couch as he stood. Kenma hadn’t loosened his grip on Kuroo’s hoodie and shuffled along next to him as they made their way to the entry way. “Mom I’m taking Kenma home I’ll be back later!” Kuroo called out to the hallway and Kenma barely heard a shouted response over the screeching and groaning zombies on the tv.

Once they had their shoes on they walked out of the house. Kuroo gingerly placed his arm around Kenma’s shoulder as the smaller boy clung to his side. Kenma was still shaking and there were now silent tears running down his face. Kuroo rubbed soothing circles into Kenma’s shoulder as they walked the few houses down to get to Kenma’s house. 

Kenma pulled his keys out of his pocket but his hands were shaking much too harshly to be able to insert the key into the gate lock. Kuroo gently took the keys from his hand. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand with his left, intertwining their fingers, and unlocked the gate with his right. He pulled Kenma through and locked and shut the gate behind him. 

Once he unlocked the door and got through, he locked it and shucked his shoes off. He turned on all the entryway lights and turned the living room light on. Kenma was still clinging to his arm, their fingers intertwined. A desperate whine left Kenma’s throat and he pulled Kuroo towards his room. Kuroo flicked on the hallway as he passed the switch and Kenma quickly pushed open his bedroom door. 

Kuroo flicked the light on as he shut the door behind him and made sure to lock it. Kenma let go of Kuroo’s hand and dove for his bed. He crawled under the covers and curled in on himself. A soft wail left his throat as the tears running down his face came faster. He felt his breathing grow shallower as he clutched at his knees and tucked his head into them. 

The mattress dipped beside him and the blanket lifted letting cold air in. He felt a warm pressure against his back as Kuroo laid down. Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and Kenma quickly flipped himself over and clutched at the front of Kuroo’s hoodie. He buried his face into it as another wail and shudder wracked his body. 

All his muscles tensed up before he deflated and sank into Kuroo. He still had slight tremors coursing through his body and was breathing shallowly but all crying had ceased and he was calmer than he had been. 

As Kenma calmed down he registered Kuroo whispering against the shell of his ear. “It’s all right Kenma. You’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you. It’s going to be okay.” Kenma realized that each statement was being ended with a light kiss to his ear and he felt his face flush. He lifted his head slightly and nuzzled it against Kuroo’s before pulling back and looked into his eyes.

His usual smirk had been replaced by a much gentler expression. It was filled with concern and care but Kenma also saw an intense amount of love behind it. He leaned forward and tipped his head up meeting Kuroo’s lips with own. It was wet and short but tender and sweet. He felt Kuroo smile against his lips as Kenma pulled away. Kenma rested their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. 

“Stay here tonight, Kuro.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Stay.” Kenma’s voice came out more forceful than he had meant it to but he didn’t want to sleep alone tonight and would much rather have his boyfriend with him. 

Kuroo cocked his eyebrow and gave Kenma a wary look and sighed. “Fine. I’ll text my mom and Yaku.” Kuroo pulled his phone out and quickly tapped out two short messages. He got an immediate reply from both parties. Yaku saying he’ll kick the team out as soon as the movie is over and his mom reprimanding him for leaving the team but also saying he made the right choice. Kenma rolled his eyes when Kuroo showed him her contradictory response but wasn’t surprised.

Kuroo turned his phone off and placed it on the night stand. He stood up and stripped out of his jeans and hoodie leaving him in his tight t-shirt and boxers. He grabbed one of Kenms’s shirts out of his dresser and threw it to him. Kenma stood up and pulled of his sweater. He made sure Kuroo was turned around before he unfastened his binder and slipped it off over his head and pulled on his night shirt, mussing his blonde hair in the process. He slipped out of his jeans and was left in just his boxers and shirt.

Kenma reluctantly made his way to the bathroom with Kuroo pushing him from behind. Kuroo pulled out the toothbrush he left here for nights like these and started brushing his teeth, Kenma doing the same. Once Kuroo finished he quickly rinsed his face and mouth with cold water. He dried his face and made his way back to Kenma’s room. 

In less than a minute Kenma was back in bed and huddling under the blanket with Kuroo after having flicked on his night light and locking the door followed by shutting the light off. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead before tucking Kenma’s head under his chin. 

Kenma nuzzled into Kuroo’s neck and placed a kiss against his collarbone. “Goodnight Kuro”

“Goodnight Kenma.” As if to punctuate the sentence, there was a soft kiss against his scalp. He smiled and pressed his loose fists to Kuroo’s waist. Kenma tucked himself against Kuroo’s chest. He rested his head above Kuroo’s heart. He closed his eyes, letting exhaustion and Kuroo’s steady heartbeat sweep him into a restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happens to me if I have to watch something with zombies in it. I almost had to watch a zombie movie at a party but luckily I was able to stay in the back yard the whole time. It wasn't fun but it was better than watching the movie...
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this but if not thank you for reading regardless!


End file.
